


Since 1987

by Folle



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, aha im sorry i forgot to post this here, but theyre like seven and eleven so i dont know, sammy gets his ass handed to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folle/pseuds/Folle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1987, and Sam's finally turning seven, so John take him and Dean to Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria while he finds somewhere to spend the night. And oooh boy, does everything that could possibly go wrong does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since 1987

John squints at the sign on the building as he holds tightly onto both of his sons' hands. He has heard rumors about this place before, and he was feeling wary about it, but it was Sam's birthday, and he had promised to take the little squirt out. It is pretty late for them, almost eight o'clock. They have just rolled into town, but John doesn't have anywhere for them to stay, and all the motels he drove past had prostitutes hanging around outside of them. "Okay you guys, I have to run to a friend's place real quick. Do you think you can behave yourselves for a few hours?"

Sam looks up at him with a grin plastered on his face, shaking his head.

"Yes, sir." Dean nods at him.

He hands both of them a roll of quarters, and a crumpled up ten dollar bill and watches as they walk in.

He walks to his car. "Freddy Fazabear... Why does that sound so familiar?" He shrugs his shoulders and gets into his car.

Sam's eyes go wide as soon as they walk in.

Dean swears they are almost sparkling.

"Dean! Look at the bunny!" With a death like grip on his brother's hand, Sam drags him over to the stage.

Dean thinks briefly about how this place is for babies, but the pizza looks better than anything he has eaten in the past month, and Sam is so happy that his face might break from how much he was smiling.

"H-Hello there lit-little boy! What- What's your name?" An oddly feminine blue animatronic asks.

It creeps Dean out a little. The way the green eyes stare at him make him shiver. He squeezes Sam's hand tightly.

"I'm Sam! I just turned seven today! What's your name?"

"Well hap-happy birthday Sam! My na-name is Bonnie! Do you want to meet-meet the rest of the ga-gang?"

Sam's eyes widen to the size of saucers when he hears the offer. "Dean, can we? Pleeease?"

Dean sighs, giving into his little brother's puppy eyes. "Yeah Sammy, lets go meet the rest of 'gang'." Dean rolls his eyes. He probably acted the same way when he went one of these places when he was little.

They follow Bonnie over to the stage where a brown bear holding a microphone and a yellow beakless chicken.

"Hey there birthday b-boy! My name is Fr-Freddy Fazabear! And my good pa-pal here is Chica. We hope you hav-have fun here on your spec-special day! Head on over to Kids Cove for piz-pizza and cake with our pal Foxy!"

Sam looks like he was almost head over heels in love with Freddy, but there is something bothering Dean. Like how Freddy knew it was Sam's birthday, or the fact that Chica doesn't have a beak. This whole place was giving him the creeps. "Come on Dean! Lets go get pizza!" Sam tugs on his older brother's arm, hoping to get his attention.

"You go ahead Sammy, I'm gunna go check out the arcade games."

Sam nods at him before running off like a bolt from a crossbow.

Dean strolls over to the gaming area. Save for a kid a few years older than him on a pinball machine, there is no one there. He sighs and puts a quarter in one of the arcade cabinets. It was a cheap Pacman knock off, but it had the ghosts as Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy, but they all look off. For instance, Bonnie was purple instead of blue, and Freddy and Bonnie's faces seem more square. Pacman was some weird yellow rabbit. Dean sighs and starts playing, deciding it was better than sitting around and watching the animatronics sing the same five songs.

About fifteen or so minutes later, Chica wanders into the game room with the cupcake on her plate replaced with a slice of cake. "H-hello there! Wou-would you like some cake?" She holds out the plate to Dean, which has a smaller paper plate with the cake on it.

Dean is slightly wary of the cake being offered, but the pink and yellow frosting looks really good. He takes the plate and plastic fork off of the tray. "Um, thank you, Chica."

"No-no problem! I hope you have a wonderful-ful time at Freddy Fazbear Pizzia! P-please don't eat at the game cabinets!" She exits the game area after she is certain that Dean is sitting down at a table near one of the game.

The cake is, perhaps, one of the most delicious things Dean has ever tasted. He wolfs it down, not looking the gift cake in the mouth. He pushes the plate back when it is empty. Dean wants to get back up and play more of the games, but he feels really tired. His eye lids are like lead, and the moment he lays his head down on his folded arms on the table, he is out like a light.

-

Sam is sitting at a table, eating some of the pizza he was given after handing the waitress the ten dollars. He probably should call Dean over for dinner, but he seems pretty immersed in the video game, and he doesn't want to bother him. He feels a cold, metal hand on his should as he takes a bite out of his pizza. When he turns around, standing there is a giant yellow animatronic.

"Heya there kiddo! I'm Goldie, and I heard that today is your special day." Unlike the other animatronics, this one creeps him out. It is kind of stained, and smells of something foul.

"U-um, I'm Sam..." He feels the urge to run over to Dean and hide behind him, but as soon as there's a slice of cake in front, he feels all his worries melt away.

"Why don't you eat your cake, and when you're done I'll take you to the room reserved for super special guests like you."

Sam picks up the plastic fork nearest to him, and digs in. "Wow! Really?" he asks around a mouthful of cake. For his standards, it is pretty good, but tastes a little bit salty.

"Yeah, just finish that cake, and I'll show it to you!" Goldie keeps on leaning over to stare into the main dining area while Sam eats.

With a little bit of frosting smeared on his face, Sam shovels in the last bit of cake and turns to Goldie. "Okay! I'm finished!"

Goldie holds his hand out for Sam to grab. "C'mon then."

Sam grips it tightly, and follows behind him. He drags his feet a little, and his head feels light, but he's so excited for his surprise that he ignores it.

Goldie leads him out back and towards a purple car. Even though there's tinted windows on it, he can make out the shape of a child slumped against the window.

Sam tries to pull his hand away from Goldie. He stumbles away, but his head is swimming, and he collapses to the ground. His vision starts to fade, and he hears one last thing before blacking out.

"Don't worry kid, I'll make sure you're golden."

-

When Sam comes to, he is alone and in a dark room. He can feel water dripping on his forehead, and a mouse is sitting on his foot. The button on his pants is undone, and every time he moves, his lower back hurts.

Someone dressed all in purple walks into the room.

He can see blood stains on his shirt and pants.

He crouches down next to him, a wicked smile on his face. "So you're awake now? Good, good. Sammy boy, I'm going to give you a choice. Do you want the rabbit, or the bear? The bear has someone in it of course, so you won't be lonely, but I can tell you're a fan of rabbits."

He can make out the shiny thing to be a knife, and his stomach twists into knots. He tries to call out for Dean, but he can't get anything out. All he can manage is a groan and lifting up his arms a few centimeters off the ground.

He takes the knife and presses the tip to Sam's shoulder, and drives it in.

Sam lets out a quiet yelp, and can feel the tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, that's a nice color on you. Do you want me to paint you red? Or- What the fuck?" The man pulls the knife out and turns to the opening, where the sound of feet approaching the room was. The knife slips out of his hand and clatters to the floor. "Oh fuck, fuck no, no, no, no!"

From the occasional flash of lightening, Sam can make out sweat on the man's skin. His head lolls to the side, facing the enterance of the room. He can just make out the shapes of kids about his age. Their clothes are tattered and stained bright red in areas. Their eyes are dark, and tears are rolling down their cheeks.

Four of them are blocking the entrance, and the fifth one is slowly making it's way to the man in the purple shirt.

"No! Stay away from me!" Just as he got within their reach, he jumps back out of the way. "You should be dead! I destroyed the suits! Why the fuck are you still here?!" His eyes dart around the room, backing away from the child who was closing in on him. Once they land on the Springtrap suit, he runs over, hurriedly winding the endoskeleton back before the child can try to get him again. He climbs inside the suit as fast as he can and flips the top down. "Hahaha!" His laugh is maniacal. "You fucking brats think you can get me now?! Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?!" At that moment, the spring lock mechanism that was holding the endoskeleton slipped. The gears move back into place, slicing and crushing him. Blood spurted out of any crevice it could. His hands grabbed at the mouth trying to pull the head off, but it is closed tight. "O-oh God, he-help m-m-me!" His speech is garbled as blood pours out of his mouth. He falls to his knees, sputtering as he chokes on his blood. His body, inside the suit, is violently twitching. He falls to the floor, sitting with his legs bent and and his arms splayed to the side. His body is still jerking.

The ghosts of the children stand and watch as the life from his eyes fade. The one who had chased him walks up to Sam, and kneels next to him.

The other children follow their lead, all placing their hands on him, as if to comfort him.

Sam manages a smile before he passes out, gripping on of their hands tightly.

-

The guard watches as the man in the yellow suit walks out the back door with Sam. He alerts the only waiter on staff to take over his shift before leaving. It takes him a while to catch up to the car since he's traveling via an ugly bike his little sister designed for him, but when he does, his heart skips a beat.

The building is the one he uses to work at years ago, when he was barely old enough to work. All he remembers about the place was the training tapes the manager there had him record, and that at the sister location, the Spring Bonnie suit malfunctioned.

The moment he walks in, he almost looses his footing from both the hole in the floor and the smell. He is soaked to the bone, and shivering. He wanders around the building, not know where to even begin to look.

He end up in kitchen, and has to zip up his jacket all the way from the smell of rotting food. Under the floor, he can hear groaning.

At first he thinks it's just the floor boards, but as he moves further into the kitchen, towards the entrance of the crawl space, it sounds more and more like crying. He opens the trap door, and looks inside. Sitting inside, sinking into the mud, is the Golden Freddy suits. The guard shakes his head as he stares at it.

As he closes the door, he hears a faint whisper and stops in his tracks.

"It's me."

He throws the door back open, and jumps into the crawl space. He crawls threw the mud until he reaches the suit. He lifts the mouth open, and then promptly throws up. On the inside, the suit and the body inside is covered in blood. The girl is dead, but she still has color in her cheeks. The breath catches in his throat when he notices it. "No..." he manages to whisper. He has to grip the mouth of the suit tightly, to the point of his knuckles turning white, to stop his hands from shaking. All he can think to do is close her eyes before crawling out. He still has to find Sam.

When he closes the trap door, he can hear a scream coming from within the building. His legs are carrying him away before his mind can catch up.

Once he reaches the safe room, Sam is outside, propped against the wall near the bathroom.

Sam's chest moves shallowly, and he whimpers every time he shakes.

The guard whips off his windbreaker and wraps Sam up in it, and places his hat over his brown locks. He scoops him up and holds him tightly to his chest.

Sam's arms and legs wrap around him like an octopus. He nuzzles his face into the guard's neck and starts wailing.

The guard peers into the safe room, and holds back his bile this time. He runs out of the building as fast as he can. It is an awkward ride back to the restaurant as he steers with one hand, and holds onto Sam with the other. He practically punches the managers door to get her attention. He is bouncing Sam up and down slightly to try and calm him down, which wasn't working so well.

The manager, a short, dark skinned women with thinning hair, opens the door. She looks like someone just woke her up from a nap, which is very likely that she was. "What? If this is about another brat whose parents ditched him-"

"I-it's not! Jesus Christ Darla, the kid, a-and Vince-"

"Vincent? What about Vincent?"

"The old place, a-and the Spring Bonnie suit-"

The manager frowns and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Are there others?"

"Yeah, in Golden Freddy, under the kitchen. What-what're we going to do?"

Sam has quieted down a little, sniffling in the guard's neck. He has a death grip on the collar of the guard's shirt, and his legs are wrapped tightly around him.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to find this kids family, tell them he wandered into part and services, tripped, and landed on Foxy. Then we're closing down for a few days to clean things up there, and 'cause the animatronics are acting freaky, and the feds are on our tail. Did you find the other bodies?"

"Bodies?! This has happened before, a-and you did nothing?"

"Listen, you aren't going to say a word about this to anyone. The smell coming from the old suits, I can pass off as raccoon crawling up inside and dying. Stuffing dead bodies inside and protecting a murderer, I can't explain so well to the public."

"But the kids-!"

"It's too late to help them. If the people found out that the kids were murdered here, and not just abducted, Fazbear Entertainment's reputation would never recover. Now you're going to do what I tell you, or you're being put in the night shift."

The guard strokes Sam's hair and nods, clenching his jaw. "Yes ma'am, understood." He turns on his heel and walks back into the dining area. He hadn't seen who the kid walked in with, and at the moment, the only parent was a bored looking mother gossiping with the waiter while she looks over the tickets her daughter would drop off, and a worried father calling for his daughter. The guard sits down on a bench near the entrance of the main hall. The animatronics on stage had all stopped playing their songs and were all faced towards him.

Their eyes don't blink, and they never move to face away. He is thankful for the giant windbreaker that covers up all the blood that stains both their clothes.

Mangle is standing in the doorway of Kids Cove, twitching. Their eyes never left the mother at the table.

The little girl goes up to the prize counter after gathering her tickets. She asks the Puppet, who mans the prize counter, for a stuffed Freddy Fazbear. Instead of giving her the stuffed animal, it just stares at her. She reaches over the counter to touch it. Her fingers just barely graze it when it's head jerks back and 'Pop! Goes the Weasel' blares out of the nearby music box. She screams and runs back over to her mom, grabbing onto her skirt. "Mommy, the something's wrong with the Puppet!" she cries, gripping her leg.

"That's nice dear, why don't you go play with the other kids. Mommy's very busy right now."

"But mom-"

"Here's some tokens, go have fun sweetie." She shoves a small handful of coins at her daughter. The young girls looks down at the coins in her hands and sulks with her tail between her legs to Kids Cove, squeezing warily past Mangle, who hasn't budged an inch.

It is a little past 9:30 when he looks at the clock, and Sam is out cold. The guard doesn't blame the kid, he's had a pretty long day, and probably has lost a decent amount of blood.

The guard doesn't know how much time passes as he stares blankly at the prize counter, but he is broken out of his trance when a man walks through the entrance of the main hall. He has short, dark curly hair, stubble, and a leather jacket on.

The man is extremely intimidating, and makes the guard want to blend in with the wall. He looks down at the guard and Sam and a smile forms on his face. He crouches down and ruffles Sam's hair. "Hey there sport, you have a fun time?"

Sam mumbles something and holds onto the guard tighter.

John smiles even wider and looks at the guard, who doesn't return it. "I hope my boys didn't cause too much trouble."

"Your son broke into an employees only area."

"Oh, I see. This one always has been curiou-"

"Sir, he hurt himself on one of our older models. He probably needs stitches." The guard pulls away the windbreaker, which makes Sam curl up and shiver. Both of their clothes are soaked in red.

John smile drops as soon as he sees all the blood. His brows furrow in anger as he stands up to his full height. "And you didn't take him to a hospital?!"

"Fazbear Entertainment cannot be held responsible for any injuries or deaths on the premise when the rules of safety have not been adhered to. Complaint forms can be found in the managers office, but will be taken into consideration as an improvement to the current location to make sure the children have a fun and magical time." The guard tries his best to not show anger or disgust as he grits his teeth, forcing the words out of his.

John pries Sam away from the guard, who is quick to pull on and zip up the black windbreaker so the blood doesn't show, and takes his hat back. "You're sick, not helping a kid who's hurt."

"I'm sorry sir, but it's company policy. Off the record we are threatened with termination, or even worse, demotion. On the record, we could be going against a parent's wishes, either religiously or financially, by taking a child to a hospital."

"Tell me where my other son is, we're leaving."

The guard scratches the back of his neck and motions over to the game area. "That's where the only other boy is. Have a fun and magical Fazbear day." The guard storms off down the main hall, and to the security office. He did, after all, have to leave another message for Fitzgerald since he hasn't left his keys in the key rack in the office.

John holds Sam as tight as he can without hurting him.

When he gets to Dean, he is out cold at the table. A bite of cake and a smear of frosting were left on the table in front of him. "Dean," he says as he shakes his shoulder.

Dean sits up slowly, groaning. There is a bright red mark on his forehead and arm from his nap. His pupils are dialated, and he feels like throwing up. "Dad?"

"Dean what do you think you're doing? You were supposed to be watching Sam, and because you were off sleeping, he got hurt, do you understand?"

"Huh, Sammy's hurt?" He slurs his words together.

When he stands up, his legs shake before collapsing to the floor.

"Dean!" John sets Sam onto the chair that was previously occupied by Dean as he holds Dean up, sitting him in the other chair. He puts his palms on the table, sighing with his head hung between his shoulders.

The waiter that had been sitting at the table with the mother walks over and gently places her hand on his shoulder. "Sir, do you need help taking your kids out to the car?"

John looks over to him with a glare that can melt steel, but thankfully the guard had been the first one originally on the shift, so not much could faze him. "Son, tell me how some kid could get into an employees only area."

The waiter's smile faltered. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, what kind of shitty place is this were you let kids into restricted areas?"

"Sir, I was monitering the security cameras up until six minutes ago, no one ever entered the parts and service room."

"What?" Fear and confusion replaces the anger that John feels in his heart.

"Yeah, I can show you the records if you want. Now that I think about it, I did see your son doing something when I was taking out yesterday's cake to the trash."

Although John is hesitant to do so, he lets the waiter hold Sam, while he carries Dean.

The main hallway is dark since none of the party rooms are in use.

They can hear the guard down the hall recording a message.

"-stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don’t hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I’ll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck."

They reach the security office by the time he finishes recording the message.

"Scott, what were you doing?" the waiter asks.

The guard, or Scott, looks at him with a startled expression, as if he hadn't noticed him. "O-Oh! Fritz! I, uh, didn't see you there. I was just, uh, leaving a message for Jeremy. He still hasn't turned in his keys, and, um, Darla told me she was going to have him guard the last party tomorrow." Scott bites his lips and twists the sleeve of his coat as he talks.

"Make it through the night? Good luck?" John can only make a little sense out of what he has heard, but he assumes he's about just as informed as Fritz.

"H-He's been having a hard time, you know how it is, the animatronics get a little quirk-quirky at night, something about an endoskeleton on the loose."

Fritz cocked his head to the side. "Huh, I heard about that from Vince. Is it true that they try to kill you?"

"N-No, they just hear someone in here and they think it's where the kids are." Scott closes his eyes and gulps. "You know how dramatic Vince can get," he says through clenched teeth.

"Anyways, this man here wants to take a peek at the security records, something funky was going on with his kid." Fritz nudges Scott out of the way and sits Sam down on his lap when he plops down in his chair.

Scott stands behind him, chewing on his lip while Fritz pulls up the records from earlier today, while John moves behind the desk to look at the camera.

"Huh, that's weird... There's no footage in the kitchen file, just audio. Wait, something was moved to the restricted file."

Scott tries to interject. "You probably shouldn't-"

Fritz pulls up a clip of footage from a week ago before Scott can say anything else.

In the kitchen is a man pulling out a half eaten cake from the fridge. He is wearing the typical purple uniform, but had a mask on. Scott's eyes went wide when he see's it. Its golden color strikes fear in his heart.

_The man pulls out a bottle full of white powder out of his pocket. He opens it up and sprinkles it over the top of the cake, very carefully as to not make it stand out, all the while humming the little tune that would come from the Freddy in parts and service. He pushes it back on the counter, hiding it behind some old pizza boxes._

_When the door starts to rattle, he pulls off his helmet and stuffs it in a cabinet above the sink. Pots and pans fall out, and he struggles to get them back in._

_The door opens just as he gets everything back in the cabinet._

_In walks Toy Chica, followed by the chef, a strung out teen around the age of 17 struggling to get his uniform on with a carry out coffee in his hand. "Huh? What're you doing here this early?" he asks, shoving his hat over his mop of messy hair._

_Chica walks and stands by the stove, her eyes not moving from Purple Guy._

_"Oh Mike, there you are." Purple Guy walks way too close into Mike's personal space, practically looming over him. "Didn't you hear? I'm taking over your shift for the rest of the week, so why don't you go home and take it easy."_

_Mike stands there with his uniform hanging open and his hat barely hanging on his head his mouth hangs open in disbelief. "Are you kidding? I woke up at six and ran here in the pouring rain just to be told to go home?"_

_Purple Guy places his hands on Mike's waist and slides them around to his back, pulling him to his chest. "Well if it's worth anything, you look hot in wet clothes."_

_Mikes face turns bright red, and he tries to push PG away. "U-um, no thank you... I already like someone else..."_

_"C'mon, no one has to know." He leans in to kiss him, but Mike worms his hand up to push his face away._

_"I-I just- I think I'll leave now, um, Darla wanted me to go, uh, search something, for something- oh! Is that you calling me Darla, you want to start on that thing? Okay!" Mike squirms out of PG's grip and bolts out of the room._

_Purple Guy chuckles to himself. "Almost too easy..." He walks up to the camera, stopping to grab a mallet on the table. The last image before the screen is covered in static is Purple Guy swinging the mallet at the camera._

Scott stares at the screen with his jaw clenched tight. He had wondered why the kitchen camera wasn't showing up anymore.

"There's two more files here, both are audio. They were moved here, fuck, seven minutes ago?" He plays the one that was labeled from earlier in the day.

_"Hey Chica, take this out to the little girl in Kids Cove." There is a long moaning noise before an animatronic shuffles out of the kitchen._

_Not long after, there is more shuffling. The room is quiet for a few minutes before the doors slam open again._

_"Mister Goldie, I'm tired..." says a femenine voice._

_"Don't worry, you'll be able to nap soon."_

_"I want my daddy!" the girls screams. She is wailing, and knocking over pots and pans._

_The sound that follows after is a repeated banging against the floor and something splattering against the floor._

_"Ah, what a mess. Better scrape it up and put it in the other yellow suit." There is an almost inaudible whimpering sound before the audio cuts out too._

Fritz stares at the screen in shock before collecting himself and opening up the next file, which was recorded five hours after the first.

_The door is pushed open again, the sound of an animatronics and a little kids feet following._

_"We're almost there, birthday boy, we just have to go out that door, right there."_

_"Why is there a red stain on the floor?"_

John instantly recognizes the voice as Sam's.

_"Well, when Chica was making pizza earlier, she accidentally spilled some sauce. Come on, we have to hurry."_

_"I feel dizzy..."_

_"That's fine, we're almost there."_

John feels sick to his stomach by the time the audio ends. He looks down at Sam, who is fast asleep in Fritz's lap.

"And what exactly is going on here?"

All of their heads snap up to see Darla standing in the doorway, her arms crossed.

"Uh, well, this customer wanted to see some of the footage-" Fritz is cut off by the manager.

"No excuses! We have a strict policy about customers in the security office. You're on your last strike Smith."

Fritz moves Sam off his lap and puts him into the seat. "Ma'am please, I really need to get this job! Just give me one more chance!"

"Alright. You want to be moved from intern to employee so badly, fine. Starting tomorrow, you'll be taking over Fitzgerald's shift if something goes wrong. Now I want all of you to get out of this office immediately!"

Scott picks up Sam and scrambles to get out of the office, along with the others.

Fritz goes to the mother who is still sitting at the table with her daughter silently eating pizza beside her.

Scott follows John outside to the parking lot where the Impala waits.

It takes a little maneuvering, but they manage to get Dean and Sam into the back seat of the car.

"Sir, I am so sorry about this incident-" Scott tries to explain himself, only to be stopped by John raising his hand.

"Don't." Scott lowers his head down and nods.

"We hope you've had a magical and Fazbearific day at Fazbear pizzeria. We hope you come again soon."

John snorts and gets into the drivers seat, peeling out of the parking lot as fast as he can. As he looks back at Dean and Sam leaned against each other in the back seat, he presses down harder on the gas pedal.


End file.
